She Made My Christmas
by CrazyMuffinAssassin
Summary: It was like every other Christmas for Shadow the Hedgehog, that it, until a little girl changed his life. Oneshot. R&R


Christmas special! I hope you guys like it. I think it's really sweet, though I think I could do better. It was a rush job.

* * *

><p><em>Hark how the bells,<br>sweet silver bells,  
>all seem to say,<br>throw cares away_

_Christmas is here,_  
><em>bringing good cheer,<em>  
><em>to young and old,<em>  
><em>meek and the bold…<em>

Shadow folds his ears to his head in an attempt to block out the noise. The hustle and bustle of the city is enough to drive him mad on its own, then why is he out during the busiest time of the year?

He walks along the sidewalk, moving against the flow of people. Stuffing his hands into his coat pockets, he heads into a nearby coffee shop. The store is full of people, and the dark hedgehog groans inwardly at the thought of waiting in line. Reluctantly, he stands behind a young couple holding hands and unwinds his scarf from around his neck.

After twenty minutes of waiting, he receives the hot drink of his choice and heads back outside. Leaning against the building, Shadow sips his coffee idly, his eyes traveling across the crowd. All are rushing to do their final Christmas shopping two weeks before the actual date.

_Christmas, _he thinks. _What use is a holiday like this, where people spend hundreds of dollars on useless crap? I don't get why it's such a big deal. It's a corporate scheme. _Sighing, he begins to make his way home, feeling melancholy. _Maria used to talk about Christmas, I remember. It was her favorite holiday. I just wish I could remember what she said it meant. _Upon reaching his apartment complex, he spots a young snow-white fox, only about the age of six or seven, curled up against the wall. She is undressed, adorned only in a hospital gown, and her cold is indicated by her shivering. She looks up at him with limpid blue eyes, ones that are painfully familiar.

"Could you help me, Mister?" she whispers, her voice etched with pain. "Please, sir, help me."

Shadow only stares at her, unsure of what to do. _Where are this kid's parents? _He begins to walk past her towards his door, but her pleading touches him in some way.

"What do you need?" he grumbles, kneeling next to the girl.

"I-I need to go back. I shouldn't have run, I shouldn't," the girl rambles, her body shaking.

"Quiet. Where did you come from?" Shadow repeats. "What do you need?"

The girl doesn't answer, but shivers with cold. Shadow removes his jacket and wraps it around her, noticing a small logo on the back of her gown that says "St. Peter's Children's Hospital." He lifts her in his arms and begins carrying her towards the hospital.

During the walk, the girl curls against him, her cheek pressing against the fluffy patch of fur on Shadow's chest. She doesn't speak but only wraps her arms around Shadow's neck.

"Alyson! Alyson!" a woman's cry echoes from down the abandoned street. "_Alyson!_"

The girl lifts her head, fear etched across her face. "Oh no, they're looking for me! I'm in big trouble now…"

"Alyson? Is that your name?" Shadow murmurs to her.

The young fox nods, pressing closer to the Ultimate Life Form. "Uh huh."

"Alyson!" a woman, a young blue jay in a nurse's uniform spots the two and rushes over. "Oh, Alyson, why did you run away? Thank you for bringing her back," she looks up at Shadow, her eyes widening in shock and fear, "um…"

"Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow tells her quietly. "I'll carry her for the rest of the way if you want."

"That would be nice, yes," the blue jay agrees, nodding. "Thank you."

Shadow follows her up to the hospital and inside. He notices that Alyson has stopped shivering with cold, but instead with fear. The secretary at the front desk opens her mouth to object to Shadow's being there, but the nurse only waves at her.

Upon reaching an empty room lined with child-like wallpaper and stuffed animals, he lays the child in the bed up against the wall. The nurse pulls a blanket over Alyson.

"I'll bring you a nice cup of soup in a minute, okay? We have to get you warm," she tells the young girl, giving a small smile. "I'll be back soon. Don't get up."

Alyson nods without looking at the nurse, but snuggles into her covers.

Shadow blinks at her. "How are you holding up, kid?" he asks cautiously. He's not very good with sympathy, and trying to sound sorry is not one of his strong points. "Are you okay?"

Alyson looks up at him, her wide blue eyes meeting his ruby ones. "Yes, Mister. Thank you for carrying me."

"It was no trouble. Just don't run away again, okay?" Shadow grumbles before turning around.

"Will you come and visit me tomorrow?" Alyson asks, her question making Shadow stop in the doorway.

He flicks an ear and turns around, seeing that the child's eyes are filled with tears. He relaxes, pity for Alyson overcoming him. "Yeah, sure."

A smile spreads across the young fox's face and she brightens. "Yay! Bye, Mister Shadow! See you tomorrow!"

Groaning inwardly, Shadow makes his way out of the hospital. _What the hell did I just agree to?_

* * *

><p>Shadow runs through the city, dodging cars and pedestrians on his way. <em>I'm so late! I hope everything's okay. <em>

He rushes into the hospital, calling a hasty greeting the secretary on his way in.

"You're late, Mr. Shadow!" the older hedgehog calls after him.

"I know, I know!" Shadow yells back, nearly running into a burly bulldog adorned in scrubs. "Hey, watch it!"

"You'd better watch where you're going, Hedgehog," the bulldog growls, brushing past Shadow and continuing to mutter under his breath.

_Douche bag. _Shadow rolls his eyes and continues to his destination. He walks through the door and is greeted by a girl's smiling face.

"Mr. Shadow!" Alyson squeals, grabbing her IV drip and dragging the stand over to hug the dark hedgehog. "I thought you weren't going to come."

Shadow smiles warmly, suddenly feeling slightly happier. "Of course I came. I promised I would, didn't I?"

It's been a week since Shadow met the little sick girl next to his apartment, and he's come to visit her every day since then. Alyson like Maria in many ways in that she's kind, she's loving, and her eyes are just like hers. Shadow has become very attached to Alyson, and he is a regular presence in the hospital now. All of the children in the ward know him now, and the doctors and nurses are familiar with the story and don't ask questions.

Alyson nods, flicking an ear. Suddenly, her eyes light up and she scurries back to her bed, lifting up the pillow and retrieving something from underneath. "Ooo! I made this for you in art this morning!" she says brightly, handing a piece of paper to Shadow.

The Ultimate Life Form looks down at the paper; it's a poorly-done drawing of Alyson and Shadow walking through a field of flowers hand-in-hand. It's cheesy, but it still manages to make Shadow's heart swell.

"Thank you, Aly," Shadow tells her, ruffling the fur on her head. "I love it."

Alyson beams at him and nuzzles against his stomach. "Yay." She looks up at him with wide blue eyes. "My mommy and daddy are coming today…"

Alyson's parents live hours away, and they are only able to visit her once a week, leaving the poor child without her parents.

"Oh? Well, I'll make sure to leave before they get here," Shadow says, his ears drooping slightly.

Alyson grabs his hand. "No, please don't," she begs.

"I don't know… I don't think your parents would like it very much if they knew I was spending time with you."

"Why not? We're friends, right?"

_Friends?_ "Right," Shadow answers. "But I don't think they'd find it appropriate for someone as old as me to have a f-friend as young as you."

Alyson sits on her bed, wrapping her fluffy tail around her. "Why? If we're friends, why does it matter?"

_It's called lawsuits in the making._ Shadow heaves a huge sigh and sits down next to the young fox. "Fine, but when they kick me out, don't be surprised."

Alyson hugs him tightly around his waist. "Oh, thank you, _thank you_, Mr. Shadow!" she purrs. "You're my best friend _ever_."

Shadow smiles at the child and places a hand on her back. "I'm always here for you."

There is a knock on the door, and Nurse May (the blue jay that was looking for Alyson before) opens the door. "Aly, your mom and dad are here." She looks at Shadow. "Mr. Shadow, you might want to-"

"No, May, that's fine. I want to meet her parents and let them know I've been looking after her," Shadow tells the nurse. "Bring them in."

Shadow moves to a chair next to the window, locking his fingers together anxiously as two older foxes walk into the room, gasping upon seeing the Ultimate Life Form. Alyson's mother, a ginger fox with vibrant green eyes walks up to Shadow, her eyebrows knit together tightly.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's room?" she snarls, clenching her jaw.

"Hi, Momma!" Alyson rushes to greet her mother, nearly forgetting to bring her IV drip with her. "Momma, this is Mr. Shadow! He saved me!"

"Shadow?" Alyson's father, a snow-white fox with blue eyes darker his daughter's, steps forward, frowning. "'Saved the world from Black Doom' Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"The very same," Shadow growls.

"Y-you saved Alyson? How so?" Alyson's mother asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"She ran away a few days ago, and Shadow found her," Nurse May answers for him. "He's been coming to see her since then."

Alyson's father crosses his arms. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

_Just as I thought, _Shadow thinks, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I understand. I'll be going." The black hedgehog gets up to leave, brushing past Alyson's parents and Nurse May to get to the door.

"Oh no, you can't leave!" Alyson's mother protests, grabbing Shadow's arm.

"Mary…" Alyson's father groans.

"Al," Mary snaps back. "He saved our daughter. Be courteous." She turns back to Shadow. "Why don't you have dinner with us later on? We would love to get to know you better."

Shadow flattens his ears. "No, that's all right. I already have plans this evening."

"Oh, well then another time," Mary insists.

Shadow nods reluctantly, frowning.

* * *

><p>"What is Alyson's illness anyway?" Shadow asks Al as the two of them are getting coffee the next day. "Is it really that bad?"<p>

Al nods. "She's been terminal since she was three. The doctor told us she would only live to be five years old."

"So, this could be her last year?" Shadow asks, flicking an ear as a deep sense of sadness arises in him.

Al nods again, stirring cream and sugar into his coffee. "Yes. This Christmas could very well be her last…" He looks up at shadow, tears glistening in deep blue eyes. "Christmas is her favorite holiday… She absolutely loves it. She used to love going out to see the lights and decorations when we could take her home, but since she got sick again we haven't been able to take her at all… I don't know what I'm going to do without her. She's my only child, my little girl."

Shadow bites his lip, feeling awkward. "I'm sorry." _I feel like I should do something, make this her best Christmas ever. _

Al gives a small smile. "Don't be. I think you're the one thing that keeps her spirits up. She really admires you, you know."

Shadow blushes. "No, I didn't know that."

"Well, she does." Al takes a sip of his coffee, staring at Shadow over the brim. "Why do you keep coming back? You don't have an obligation to her."

"She reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago," Shadow answers quietly. "A good friend that I lost."

Al blinks at him. "I guess that's reason enough, as long as your intentions are pure."

"I assure you, they are. She's a… _sweet_ girl." Shadow gulps down some coffee and sputters because of how hot it is. "Ugh. I burned my tongue," he mutters to himself, setting his cup down.

"She really is…" Al trails off, looking up as his wife comes in. "Yes, dear?"

"Let's get to the mall before it gets too busy," she says quietly, nodding to Shadow. "We'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Shadow."

"Of course. Good bye, Shadow," Al murmurs, dipping his head before following Mary.

Shadow shrugs and dumps a couple of ice cubes into his cup before walking back to Alyson's room. The tiny white fox is sitting cross-legged on her bed, bulling a brush though a doll's hair while humming the tune to "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

"Did Momma and Daddy leave?" she asks, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Shadow nods. "Yeah, they had some things to do. They should be back soon."

"Oh, okay." Alyson goes back to her doll. "I miss them when they leave. I wish they could stay."

"They're staying for Christmas, aren't they?"

Alyson nods, smiling cheerfully. "Yeah. That's the best part!" She looks up at Shadow. "I love Christmas. It's the best holiday _ever_. You know why, Mr. Shadow?"

"No, why don't you tell me?"

"It's because _Jesus_ was born! God made Mary have Jesus, and because of that the world was saved!" Alyson answers brightly.

Shadow grimaces. He's never been fond of religion. What kind of God would let bad things happen to the world? What kind of God would let a person like Maria die?

"That, and everything is so _pretty_ during Christmas. "Cause everyone puts up lights and decorations on their houses. Oh, and there's snow! I _love _snow. When you found me when I ran away, I only wanted to see the snow."

"Well, when it snows again, I'll take you to see it, okay?" Shadow offers.

"Promise?" Alyson asks, poking out her bottom lip.

"You have my word." Shadow ruffles the child's fur, offering a small smile. "You know, y-you remind me of someone I used to know very well."

"Really? Who?"

Shadow sits down next to the girl. "Her name was Maria, and she was my best friend when I was younger. We used to spend all of our time together. She was kind, loving, and she really cared about me. She did everything she could to make sure I was happy."

"What happened to her, Mr. Shadow?"

"She was very sick… and sh-she died." _I could never tell her that the government killed her. It's better this way. _

"Aw… Do you miss her?" Alyson asks.

"Every day," Shadow answers. "You have eyes just like hers, you know."

Alyson blushes. "R-really?"

"Mhm." Shadow nods, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

Alyson hugs Shadow, pressing her cheek into his chest fur. "Maria sounds like a really nice person. I want to be just like her."

"You don't have to be. You can be yourself and I'll still be your friend."

Alyson only leans against him. "If you're sure… But I still want to be as nice as she was."

"You already are, Alyson. You already are."

Alyson grins and slides off the bed. "Then will you help me put up this stuff around my room?" She drags out a box full of Christmas decorations. "I wanted to put them up earlier, but I thought it would be more fun with you."

Shadow blinks at her before answering. "Y-yeah, I'll help you." He begins taking decorations from the box. "Why don't you hang this garland over your bed, huh?"

Alyson nods, taking the garland and hangs it up where Shadow told her to. "Can I have a couple ornaments too?"

* * *

><p>Shadow walks down the street carrying a large wrapped package. <em>I hope Alyson likes it. I picked it out just for her. <em>It's an art set, because the young fox absolutely _loves_ to draw. Shadow's house is littered with drawings Alyson has made for him.

Today is Christmas Day, and Shadow has decided to spend it with Alyson and her family.

The dark hedgehog rushes into the hospital, past the secretary desk and to Alyson's room. Suddenly, he stops before entering, a feeling of deep sadness overcoming him. He steps in slowly, raising his eyebrows.

"What's going-?" He drops Alyson's gift upon seeing the scene in front of him.

Mary is lying across the bed, tears streaming from her eyes. Al is at her side, rubbing his wife's back comfortingly although his dark blue eyes are filled with tears as well.

Alyson is lying in the bed, her eyes closed and her chest still. She's not breathing.

"A-Alyson?" Shadow stutters, walking up to the bed. "W-What happened?"

Nurse May comes up to Shadow's side to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry, Mr. Shadow. I would've called, but…" She swallows. "Aly died sometime during the night. I'm sorry. I know you loved her."

Shadow clenches his fists and doesn't reply, but instead only stares down at the dead child. _God, I know we don't get along, but why did you have to take her? She was so young… _

He forces himself to swallow his sadness as he reaches out to touch the child's head. "Rest well, Alyson," he murmurs. "I just wish I could've taken you to see the snow."

Al touches Shadow's shoulder. "Thank you, Mr. Shadow, for being such a good friend to her. She really loved you."

Mary only sobs harder, curling up next to her daughter. "Oh, my baby girl, come back, come back!" She holds the girl's dead body closer, wailing.

"I think it would be best if I left," Shadow mutters, turning his face away. "I'll see you later."

Al places a hand on his shoulder. "Please, you will come for the funeral, won't you? I know she would want you to be there."

Shadow sighs and nods. "Of course."

The black hedgehog makes his way outside, his shoulders hunched with sadness. He stands outside for a moment before sitting down on the curb. He stares up at the sky as the tears come. Snow begins to fall, speckling Shadow's fur with delicate white flakes.

"I hope you can see this where you are, Alyson," Shadow murmurs. "Because now when it snows, it's snowing just for you."


End file.
